


A Better Man

by MosaicCreme



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosaicCreme/pseuds/MosaicCreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Smutty one-shot] Joker gets caught spying on Miranda and Jacob during an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Man

**A Better Man**

             Joker turned down the volume and zoomed the camera in on the figures of Jacob and Miranda. He slipped the earpiece in and caught the end of their conversation.

            “But why, Miranda?” Jacob asked. “I don’t get it, we were good together.”

            Miranda looked down at her desk, her lips pressed firmly together. Jacob crossed the distance between them and rested his palm against Miranda’s shoulder. Her head jerked up to look at him, her eyes darted back and forth as they searched his face for something.

            Joker made a fist of his hand and rested his chin in the little dent between his thumb and forefinger. Miranda threw herself onto Jacob, pushing her lips against his as her nails clawed at the shirt covering his back. Jacob hesitated only briefly before wrapping his hands around Miranda’s waist and pulling her in flush against his body. Joker smirked and glanced over his shoulder back towards the CIC to make sure no one was watching him. He reached down and pushed the mute button to keep EDI from nagging him about how this was inappropriate use of the surveillance cameras.

            Jacob slid his hands down to cup Miranda’s ass before lifting her off of her feet. She wrapped her long legs around him and let him carry her to the bed. Joker adjusted the camera angle and smiled as Jacob began peeling Miranda out of her skintight bodysuit. Joker sucked his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it in anticipation and finally getting a look at the perfect tits on Miranda. Jacob pushed the leather down Miranda’s shoulders and away from her chest.

            “Aw, come on damn it. Move Jacob, I can’t see,” Joker grumbled under his breath.

            Jacob stepped back from the bed to lift his own shirt up over his head giving Joker the clear shot he wanted.

            “Tits like that almost make her personality bearable,” Joker said.

            Jacob bent down to pull the zipper down on Miranda’s boot, pulling first one off and then the other before tossing them aside. His hands reached for Miranda’s, tugging her to her feet before he slid his thumbs between the tight leather and Miranda’s hips, pushing her bodysuit all the way off. Joker pulled at the crotch of his pants, he was starting to get hard and the fabric was digging in uncomfortably. Jacob trailed his tongue over each of Miranda’s nipples before licking his way down her stomach. Miranda moaned and pressed a hand to the back of his head, encouraging Jacob to continue.

            He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her lacey black panties and tugged them down around her ankles. Miranda stepped out of her panties and kicked them aside. Jacob pushed Miranda back on the bed and pulled her ass to the edge where he could gain easy access. Joker rubbed at the ache in his pants when he saw Miranda’s neatly trimmed bush spread open and exposed, glistening to the camera. Jacob buried his face between Miranda’s legs, licking and sucking on her clit before delving his tongue deep into her wet hole. Joker zoomed the camera in further. Jacob slid first one finger tentatively inside of Miranda, working it slowly in and out spreading her juices around before sliding in another. Miranda groaned and dug her nails into the sheets.

            “I remember what you like. Damn, I’ve missed this,” Jacob said.

            “Shut up and fuck me Jacob, before I change my mind,” Miranda growled.

            Jacob chuckled as he stood up from the floor to strip his pants and boxer briefs off. Joker tried not to pay Jacob’s naked body any attention, but he couldn’t help noticing that Jacob didn’t quite measure up to what he had in his own pants. Close, but not quite. Joker grinned with smug satisfaction. Jacob grabbed Miranda’s hips and flipped her over, shoving her legs into position so her ass was up in the air. Miranda backed her ass urgently towards Jacob. He slid the tip of his manhood up and down the slick slit between Miranda’s legs before thrusting himself in deep.

            Joker couldn’t ignore the building pressure anymore. No one was around except EDI, but she was muted and always around whether he liked it or not. Joker opened his fly and slid a hand into his pants, wrapping it around the throbbing member he began to stroke slowly.

            “Joker!” Shepard shrieked from behind the pilot’s chair, “What are you doing?!”

            “Shit!” Joker said yanking his hand out of his pants and scrambling to turn off the vid screen.

            “Commander, I was, uh, um, uh…,” Joker said.

            “Oh for crying out loud,” Shepard said.

            She turned and left the cockpit throwing her hands up in the air as she went. Joker watched her walk away before shrugging his shoulders and flipping the vid screen back on.


End file.
